The Demons Within
by Sephiroth-Safer
Summary: This story is mostly about Beast Boy and Raven. It takes place befor Terra ever appears, and after the little thing with Robin being Slade's apprentice. Beast Boy reads one of Ravens books and releases demons with great power. You can guess the rest.
1. Just Another Day

**HELLO HELLO! I am Sephiroth-Safer, and this is my second story! (crickets) Fine, you clicked to read it so you might as well like it. If any of you have played Starcraft... you might recognize the names and characters. Yes, I used Starcraft characters on Teen Titans, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK JUST READ AND REVIEW! lol**

**Oh, by the way this takes place before Terra ever made an appearence. Just a little FYI**

**And the story you read will tell you about the "Chronicles of Chaos" (or the Epic of Order) There will be several chapters to this story and when the story is done, I will write about the stories in the "Chronicles of Chaos" (or the Epic of Order). Trust me, this is going to be good...**

Ch.1

Just Another Day...

'Sigh, where are you?' Robin thought. He had been doing nothing but searching for Slade the last 3 weeks and found nothing. He was getting frustrated. Slade had made several appearences, but had got away every time. It was as though he was toying with Robin.

Starfire knocks at the door.

"Robin? Are you awake? The morning feast is ready. Will you not come and consume large amounts of tofu waffles and bacon with us?" Starfire asked. Her voice was very cheerful, and made Robin feel bad about the way he had been treating her and the others lately.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute" He replied.

Starfire was filled with happiness. Lately Robin had only left his room to help them when Slade attacked. Now he willingly wanted to eat breakfast with them! She began to skip down the hallway towards the kitchen, but then she decided to fly.

Robin took one more look at a mask he had retrieved from his last encounter with Slade. He stared long and hard at it, then turned and left the room. 'Ah... Breakfast!'

Raven was at the table drinking her herbal tea and reading one of her mysterious and somewhat evil looking books. She was never hungry enough to eat what everyone made. But because she didn't have money, she couldn't cook, and she had no way of getting any other food... she had to live with it. The book she was reading was one of great power, evil power. It was known as the 'Chronicles of Chaos'. Within its withered and ancient pages were stories and spells (mostly spells).

"Breakfast is served!" Beast boy yelled. He held four plates, each of them carrying huge stacks of tofu waffles and bacon. He was staggering to the table. Obviously the plates were very heavy and he should have just carried them one at a time but he insisted on doing everything fast because he was hungry. He was almost there when out of nowhere a mysterious robotic foot creeped its way out in front of Beast Boy and WHAMO! He fell, doing a complete flip throwing all the tofu waffles right at Raven, who was intently reading her book not knowing what horrors were flying at her with great speed. By the time she looked up, it was too late... She fell backwards in her chair covered completely in waffles, and her book flew in Beast Boy's lap. Before Beast Boy could even get up, the pages began to turn. When they stopped the book was open to a page containing writing that was in the normal alphabet, but it was in words that made no sense. Beast Boy began to read, as if drawn to the book. Raven sat up, brushing the waffles off of her face and body. When she saw Beast Boy reading the book she got up, ran to him, and slapped the book out of his hands.

"NEVER READ FROM MY BOOKS!" She screamed at Beast Boy who was now confused as to what just happened. He turned and saw Cyborg who was laughing harshly. Beast Boy got up walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head. Cyborg stopped laughing.

"Dude! You just got me yelled at! AND ALL THE TOFU IS ON THE GROUND!" Beast boy was now furious. Cyborg looked at him for a second in awe, then began laughing again. Starfire enters the room and was now wondering what happened to cause Raven and Beast Boy to be angry, and why Cyborg was laughing. Robin walks down the stairs and sees them too. Beast Boy turns to Raven and said "Whoa, I'm sorry about the whole waffle thing, but come on whats up with the book. I look at it and all the sudden I can't stop reading it." He was obviously a little upset about the whole thing. Raven picked up the book, closing it quickly. She then grabbed her tea, throwing a waffle from in it, and walked hastily towards her room. Robin and Raven were still standing in the same spot wondering what just happened. Cyborg left the room, a little upset because even though he had some fun he just lost his breakfast.

"So... was that breakfast?" Robin asked with a sigh.

"Dude, now is not the best time." Beast Boy said with a little agitation in his voice.

"May I prepare some Tamoranian Wood Larva?" Starfire said, a sudden joyfulness in her voice. Both Robin and Beast Boy stared at her, clearly showing their disapproval. "I think your expressions suggest no." She gave a sigh and walked off to see what Cyborg was doing on the Gamestation. Robin began heading back to his room. Beast Boy stood there and looked around him. He was surrounded by his beloved tofu.

"Do I have to clean this up by myself?" Beast Boy said, already knowing the answer.

Raven was on her bed looking at the book. It seemed to pulsate with energy... She knew that a great evil was contained within the book. It had belonged to a great mage during a war against demons. The Mage's name was Danimoth. The book was called the 'Epic of Order' when it was being wrote. But the evil that is contained within the book gave it the name the 'Chronicles of Chaos'. During the war against the demons there was a battle that would decide the future of the human race. The Battle of Arcanum. The battle was held in the main castle of the Mage Danimoth and was the last of the human strongholds. The king had been slain in the last battle and all command had been given to Danimoth. The demons, led by the Templar Tassadar, was moving an army of demons, consisting of Archons, Dragoons, Arbiters, and the undead. Tassadar had two great generals that were Archons. Artanis the Archon of Light, and Zeratul the Archon of Darkness. Tassadar was a Templar, meaning he was of a caste of demons who were reknown for their knowledge and magic. Tassadar was leader of the demons who were waging war on the human race. He was not the greatest warrior, but his magic could only be matched by that of Danimoth's. Artanis and Zeratul never left Tassadar's side, staying with him everywhere he went. Archons were beings of fire. A human like figure was surrounded by flames that never went out. Their bodies were solid black, charred from the intense heat from the flames. Their eyes glowed with a fiery essence, the same color as the flames around them. And they didn't walk... instead they hovered a few inches above the ground. The unusual thing about Artanis and Zeratul was their color. Usually Archons were fire (orangish changing lighter or darker). Artanis was blue getting lighter as it got closer to the body. Zeratul was solid, blood red, changing to no different colors. They were the strongest thing on the battle field that day. The humans were horribly outnumbered. The demons were bringing millions to the last human stronghold. The humans had mere hundreds, counting the civilians who were recruited. A single Archon could kill hundreds... there were thousands of them. The castle walls were built strong and the gates were almost unbreakable... almost. The attack started at sundown. Legions of skeletons and zombies began pouring against the walls, while several demons struck at the gate. Tassadar was on a hill about half a mile away standing with his generals. Danimoth watched the destruction of his city while standing on a high wall at his keep. He ordered a retreat, calling everyone back to the keep. Tassadar knew that would happen. He got the rest of his army and entered into the castle walls. When they reached the keep they were assaulted by a rain of arrows. The demons were barely scratched by the weapons, the skeletons and zombies simply fell apart when hit. Danimoth made his way to the armory. When he arrived he saw that many of the men were still unarmed and were waiting for weapons to be forged. He went to his bedroom and picked up his armor, his sword, and his staff. The gates of the keep were now becoming weak. A constant assault by 3 Archons was enough to destroy almost anything. Tassadar was overjoyed with how well the battle was going and was eagerly awaiting for the gates to break so that the massacre could begin. Danimoth gathered what was left of his men and headed to the gates. When they arrived many of the men were shaking in fear. An Archon was almost throught the gate. When Danimoth stood before the men, they stopped fearing and readied their swords. If they were going to die they were going to make sure that they went with a fight. The first Archon came through, destroying the rest of the gigantic gate as it went through. The demons continued past the wreckage, Tassadar and his generals following. Danimoth saw this as a chance to stop the demons and end the war. He fought past Artanis and Zeratul, casting a powerful spell that kept them within the book he carried, The 'Epic of Order'. He then turned to Tassadar, who knew he was no match for the great mage. Danimoth drew his sword, as did Tassadar. The fight was short. Danimoth threw down Tassadar with a violent blow from his sword. It was that moment that ended the war. Danimoth bannished Tassadar within the pages of the book, changing the book to a dark color.

Raven knew that Tassadar wanted to be freed. She knew that if he was set loose that the same war would occur and there might not be any hope for the human race. She set the book on her bed and left, locking the door behind her. She started to walk down the hall when Beast Boy came around the corner. He was carrying some tea. When he saw her he ran to her, and handed her the tea.

"I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry about the whole book thing." Beast Boy said hoping for some sign of forgiveness.

"I know what happened, and I'm not angry with you. And thank-you for the tea." Raven said, unusually happy.

"That's weird, I was expecting you to want to shrink my head or something." Beast Boy stated with suprise. "Hey! I got some money, how bout I but us all lunch?"

"I'd like that." She said blushing, with a smile on her face.

"Well get the others, I'm going to go get the cash and then we'll go eat something." He said smiling back. Raven headed down stairs to get the others. But Beast Boy stood and waited for her to go around the corner, then he turned into an ant and went under her door. When he changed back he grabbed the book, and opened the door. His plan had worked.


	2. You Were Warned

**Hello again, I got some reviews! So someone must like the story if they took the time to gripe about it. Just joking they liked it. I got a review from "CrazyDeafGirl ( )" and I have plans to include her sooner or later in the story along with some others on my list (characters). I'm sorry it took this long to write this chapter, I'm just a little too lazy for my own good. **

**Please read and review, hope you like it and if their is anything you dont like or want put it in the reviews.**

Ch. 2

You were warned.

Inside the Titan mobile they all sat impatiently waiting for Beast Boy, who had said that he was buying them all breakfast (even though it was about 2 in the afternoon). They had been in the car for about ten minutes now and some of the Titans had very little patience when they were hungry. Raven was getting a little worried, and she had a good reason too. She decided to check. "I'm going to see what's taking him so long, I'll be right back." Raven said as she removed her seat belt.

"Please hurry, my stomache is making odd noises that are beginning to frighten me." Starfire said, rubbing her belly.

Raven began getting out of the car when the ground began to shake very slightly, but enough to feel. Raven ran began to run towards her room. The other Titans jumped out of the car and went outside to see if they could find out what was going on. When they went outside the sky had gone black, two minutes ago it had been a sunny cloudless day, now it was as dark as night. Robin knew something was going on that Raven wasn't telling them. Raven was five feet from her door when the ground shook again, the force of it knocking her off of her feet. She got back up fast and ran to her door, it was open, and the book was gone. She began to run towards Beast Boy's room. Starfire began to fly into the air to see if she could spot anything that could cause the tremors, because they seemed unnatural. Robin watched her. Cyborg made a dash towards his computer inside the tower. Raven opened the door, but no one was there. She began to search the rest of the tower. When Cyborg got to his computer he checked where the tremors were originating. Robin began to run inside when another tremor occured, more violent than the last ones. Starfire watched Robin get thrown into a wall and land on the ground. She flew over and picked him up.

"You are unhurt?" She said concerned.

"I'm fine, let's get inside and see if Cyborg found out whats going on." He replied.

Robin was on foot, the tremor this time didn't end. He had trouble standing up. Starfire hovered about a foot off the ground, it was still dangerous because even though she wasn't shaking everything else was. She was constantly running into the wall, floor, or ceiling. When they got upstairs, Cyborg was grabbing several of the monitors that had got thrown across the room.

"Where are they coming from? What's causing them?" Robin asked quickly, agitation in his voice.

"Something can't be right. Everything I check says the tremors are originating here. Even weirder, It says they are occuring in the air..." He replied.

Raven had just checked every area of the Tower, except... She dashed for the roof exit.

"That can't be right. You must be doing something wrong." Robin was arguing with Cyborg.

"Dude, I'm telling you. It says Titans Tower, and it shows it right above the roof!" Cyborg yelled.

"No more angry remarks!" Starfire shouted. "We must work together. Robin and I shall check the roof for anything that might cause it, and you will look to see if you could be incorrect."

They both stared at her, suprised by this sudden anger she expressed. They looked at each other, nodded, and then Robin and Starfire made their way to the roof.

Raven was at the the door when the tremor stopped. She gave a sigh, then opened the door.

Robin was thinking and he began to wonder where could Raven and Beast Boy be, and did Beast Boy's disappearance have something to do with the tremors. He didnt even realize the tremors had stopped, he was too deep in thought. Starfire noticed and stopped. Robin noticed it and turned.

"Why did you stop?" Robin asked.

"The vibrations have ended again." She replied.

He looked around. They sure did. He was concerned now. "Go check the Tower, look for Raven and Beast Boy. I'm going to check the roof." He said. Starfire turned and began to head back to check the Titan's rooms. Robin headed for the roof.

Cyborg looked up. He turned and headed for the roof.

Raven was outside looking at two things fighting. One was green the other was a bright red, almost like flames. It was Beast Boy. He was a gorilla, but he was fighting what appeared to be a ball of fire. Beast Boy recieved a heavy blow to the stomach, then was lifted into the air and thrown to the other side of the Tower, going throught the floor and into the Tower. The 'flames' hadn't noticed Raven yet. He turned and picked up a book.

NOW TO FILL YOU IN ON WHAT'S GOING ON AT THIS POINT! Robin is heading to the roof. Cyborg is heading to the roof. Starfire is checking out the rooms wondering where Beast Boy and Raven are. Beast Boy is two floors below the roof, on the ground unconsious because he underestimated the power of an Archon. Raven is now looking at Zeratul, General of Tassadar's armies, and the second most powerful Archon in existence. Zeratul is picking up the book that just a few minutes ago he was trapped within. He is attempting to free his master Tassadar, and his fellow general Artanis. The book is of course "The Chronicles of Chaos".Now back to the story!

Raven knew she had to do something, but she also knew if the demon saw her she wouldn't stand a chance against it. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. She looked and saw the demon pick up the book. It began flipping through the pages. She focused her magic, the book was surrounded in her magic and the Archon released it in suprise. It began to look around searching for the source of the magic. The book was floating quickly towards Raven. The demon watched the book and then noticed Raven. She saw the dark silhoutte of the demon within the flames, it sent a cold shiver through her spine. The demon began to move towards her at a fast pace. She lost her concentration and dropped the book. She had just enough time to leap out of the way as the Archon brought a huge arm down on the exit she was standing in. The exit was shattered instantly. When she landed the demon swung horizontally, swiping her away with a powerful fist. The power of the demon was incredible, now had an idea of its immense power. She landed hard on the helipad, but she sat up and saw the demon pick up the book. She looked at her arm which had struck by the beast. It had burnt through the sleeve and left her skin charred. 'That was going to leave a mark.' She thought. The demon was fumbling through the pages when an object struck it in the side of the head. The demon looked towards Raven thinking it was her who had thrown it. Then Robin gave a loud yell as he flew through the air towards the Archon, staff ready to strike. He landed a powerful blow on the demon, knocking it off ballance. But when it noticed Robin, It grabbed him with one hand, lifted him into the air, and flung him over the Tower.

"NO!" Raven screamed. She got up and ran towards the edge.

Starfire flew by, Robin in one hand, Cyborg in the other. Cyborg jumped on the Archon punching it several times and then getting thrown off and landing with a thud. Starfire dropped Robin on the helipad. She then turned towards the demon and unleashed a barrage of starbolts at it. Raven went to grab the book, but the Archon obviously wasn't slowed any by the bolts. It backhanded her and knocked her directly into Starfire, knocking them both down to the roof of the Tower. The demon picked up the book, and began to read from it. Raven sat up, and noticed what it was doing.

"Don't let it read from the book!" She screamed. But it was too late.

A blue and black whirlpool appeared above the demon. There was a flash of light and the ground began to shake violently agian. Then another demon appeared next to the first. They looked almost identical, only the first was red, and the second was blue. The first demon cursed in some odd language, its voice was deep but raspy. The second demon looked around and saw the Titans standing there.

"Where is the emperor?" The second Archon asked the first. His voice was deeper and sounded like an echo of many voices.

"Still in the book. These humans are delaying me. Kill them." It replied.

"Very well."

NOW I SHALL REFER TO THE DEMONS BY THERE NAMES (RED/FIRSTZERATUL, BLUE/SECONDARTANIS) Just a little FYI

Artanis was much larger than Zeratul, obviously he was going to be stronger. He began to move towards Cyborg who was still wondering what in the world was going on. Artanis lifted him off his feet and threw him through the floor. Robin leapt at it, his staff ready for this new foe. Artanis caught the staff, and it began to melt. Robin released it and took several steps back in awe. Raven stood up, she looked around.

'Where was Beast Boy?' She thought.

She shook her head, she needed to focus on the current problem. She saw Zeratul flipping through the pages of the book. She looked at Starfire who was just now getting up.

"Starfire, head left, I'll go right. We have to stop that thing before it releases their master." Raven said.

Starfire nodded and began to fly rapidly towards Zeratul. Raven did the same. Starfire unleashed another barrage upon the beast, Raven began to use her telekinetic powers to pick up large pieces of concrete that had been destroyed. Artanis shielded the book from the projectiles then it lifted its hand and flames came from it towards Raven. Artanis grabbed Starfire with one hand and threw her into Robin who was fumbling through his utility belt for anything that he could use on the demon. The flames struck Raven knocking her off her feet and towards the edge of the roof. Zeratul began to read from the book again...

Raven stood up, but then she just stared at Zeratul and dropped to her knees. Zeratul finished reading and then closed the book. He looked around.

"Did it work?" Artanis asked, he was holding Cyborg by the neck. Everyone was looking at Zeratul wondering if it had worked.

Zeratul cursed again. He opened the book, looking through the pages. "Somethings not right. I did what is says to do. He should be here!"

Artanis resumed strangling Cyborg, then threw him. He moved towards Zeratul and looked at the book.

"Are you sure you did everything? I heard that if you do one thing wrong it won't work." Artanis said trying to make himself sound smart.

"Shut-up! Why do you think I'm reading from the book and not you?" Zeratul replied, the agitation in his voice really stood out.

The two demons began to argue like children over the book. The Titans all gathered around.

"These guys are pure evil demons who want to destroy the universe?" Robin asked. He was confused, they were acting like two kids fighting over a toy.

"They are the strongest demons in existence. The blue one is Artanis. The red one is Zeratul. They are trying to free their master, Tassadar." Raven explained to them.

"Well how do we stop them?" Cyborg asked.

"We let them fight, and then we take the book. I need you guys to distract them while I read from the book. If I can then we can banish them into the book... again." Raven told them.

"Ok.. umm. We can do that. Right? I mean how hard can it be if we all take them on at the same time?" Robin stated.

"These two have killed millions of beings, they have never lost a fight, and they are stronger than anything we have ever fought. I take that back. Stronger than anything." Raven replied.

"Thank-you soo much for that. Now I really feel like fighting them." Cyborg said with a sigh.

They turned towards the two demons and watched them yell at each other over who was going to read from the book. Zeratul picked up a piece of concrete and beat Artanis over the head with it. Artanis was stunned and released the book. Zeratul then opened it again and looked for the right page. Artanis was furious. He turned and picked up Zeratul and threw him over the roof and onto the ground around the Tower. Artanis was so happy with the thought of beating Zeratul that he forgot that Zeratul was still holding onto the book...

"Oops.." Artanis said stupidly.

The Titans were staring in awe at the stupidity of the strongest being in the known universe.

Artanis ran to the edge and looked for any sign of Zeratul. Then a bright beam of light appeared from the ground below, and the ground shook violently.

The Titans turned towards Raven, who now had a stupid look on her face.

"Well... Didn't see that one coming." Raven said.


End file.
